


Jackson's to do list.

by Lopilops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Madly inlove, Stalking?, Step Brothers, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopilops/pseuds/Lopilops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Get a room beside Stiles. [ X ]<br/>2.Make Jackson smell like Stiles. [ ]<br/>3.Take a sleeping [ ], happy[ ], sad[ ], angry[ ], perverted[ ] picture of Stiles.<br/>4.Make Stiles smell like Jackson. [ ]<br/>5.Take naked pictures of Stiles. [ ]<br/>6. Know Stiles likes and dislikes. [ ]<br/>7. Make Stiles mine. [ ]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The list

**Author's Note:**

> It's official but I'm not to good at writing so do not expect to much. XD  
> Steven is the sheriff. Maria is mrs Whittemore.  
> I don't own any of the characters they all belong to teen wolf.

I never anticipated the following events. A year ago my dad died from heart attack and after mom recovered there was an unfamiliar scent lingering around her. I couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to . Until we went to an important meeting. She was so happy I couldn't oppose. We got on a boat close to the shore connected to a restaurant . The moon reflected on the water and the place was illuminated with small series of lights. There were four chairs , a square crystal table and a waiter in suit with a French accent. At first I thought I was in an arranged marriage for wealth because her dress had more shit than the boat.

" Can I order ? " I said and played with the utensils.

" Soon, "she said.

" I'm starving, "

" Dear can you wait? "She said and looked at me straight in the eyes.

" We've been here for thirty minutes ! "

Her phone lit up, " they're here. "

She smiled and stood up. Stiles and his dad climbed aboard. My mom greeted the man with a kiss.

" Steven you came earlier than expected. " We waited for thirty minutes and they came early? This woman . . .

" Maria this is my son Stiles, "

" Pleasure to meet you ," She shook Stiles hand.

" Nice to meet you to, " said Stiles.

" This is my son Jackson . "

" Jackson, " said Steven and Stiles.

" Sheriff, Stiles, " I replied.

After everyone ordered we settled down and ate. I took two mouthful from my pasta and mom cleaned her lips and held the sheriffs hand.

" We wanted to tell you guys. " she said and looked at her man in the eyes and he nodded.

" That we are engaged ." I almost choked on my food and coughed.

" Congratulations! " said Stiles and picked up the burger he dropped on his pants.

" Congrats, " I said.

Perfect Stiles and I were going to be on the same roof. Ever Since third grade I've been in love with him. The reason why I dated Lydia was to make him fall out of love with her. At school I've spread rumours that he was gay with his best friend so the other girls wouldn't touch him and as for the boys. Let's say Danny was to busy picking them up. I knew loving him was like admiring the the stars. I could never reach him no matter how hard I tried. But he covered my world day and night. Because he was my beautiful sky. 

Last week I was in a shitty white suit and doves flew everywhere with red ribbons while I waited for the longest day of my life to end. The church was flooded with people and flowers while the pianist played and the pope said words I couldn't care less about. Stiles was between the priest and me. I focused my nose on him and he smelled like the sun , soap, fruits and Stiles. I stood there and imagined he removed his suit and pants . His boxers were white and his hands slowly went from his chest and down inside the boxers ' Jackson . . .' . His sweat made his Adams apple shine as he gulped down and bit his lip.

" Jackson, " Stiles whispered.

" What ? " I said softly and glared at him.

" You may now kiss the bride, " said the priest.

He pointed at my boner and grinned while the flocks cheered for the bride and the groom. The bells rang and white petals poured. While no one stared I covered my mountain with my hands. That was a day I couldn't forget. Now here I was on my bed with my phone to lazy to unpack in my new room and made a to do list that were now possible.

1.Get a room beside Stiles. [ X ]  
2.Make Jackson smell like Stiles. [ ]  
3.Take a sleeping [ ], happy[ ], sad[ ], angry[ ], perverted[ ] picture of Stiles.  
4.Make Stiles smell like Jackson. [ ]  
5.Take a naked picture of Stiles. [ ]  
6\. Know Stiles likes and dislikes. [ ]  
7\. Make Stiles mine. [ ]

\------


	2. The deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go camping . Jackson hates it but he goes anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm slow. I'm sorry, it's summer and it's hot outside. I couldn't help myself from playing in the sun.

Steven decided we were going camping. Who would go to the wilderness to have a miserable sleep and be feasted on by bugs. It was a stupid idea. But Stiles was going so I decided to go . I was in charge of the tents and sleeping bags . I had to bring three and I only brought two of each . I broke the other pair by accident. 

Along the way to the camping sight the radio station was the only sound emitting in the car. When we arrived we parked the van close to a river. Tiny cotton clouds covered the moon while I sat on a bendable chair and grilled marshmallows on a wooden stick . I could hear the flow of the water while the campfire lit the place . Stiles and Steven went to gather some woods. 

" Dear, " said mom while she tried to assemble the tents. Her shadow distorted each time she moved.

" What? " 

" I told you to check on the tents before we left home." 

" I did. "I said. She looked at the manual a second time like a volcano about to erupt. Then she dropped the whole thing out of frustration and approached me. It was probably her time of the month ." Why are there only two? " She asked. 

" It was broken, " I replied. My marshmallow was almost done.

She took it and she ate it. " You couldn't tell us that before we left!?"Her voice raised. 

" Stiles can sleep in the van, " 

Her eyebrows furrowed and her grip tightened , " You're sharing the tent with him young man!" She exclaimed and pointed the stick at me. 

" He will be fine in the van, " I said.

" That's final! " 

The second she saw The sheriff return with logs she calmed down. Steven asked if Stiles was back yet because they separated to find more woods.

" I need to go for a walk, " I said. Steven gave me a glance and he started to assemble the tents . All I could think of was Stiles. I ran the second I was far enough and followed his scent. The second he was at my sight I slowed down and I didn't make a sound. I tailed him from the shadows until he got back safely. When I came back Steven gave me another weird look.

After eating dinner I was first to go inside one of the tent. Stiles suggested he sleeps in the van but it was to cold . I heard him open the zipper and he entered and I was already in the sleeping bag with pyjamas. 

" Okay here's a deal, you do my homework for a whole year and I won't make your life miserable, " I said. 

" What's in it for me? " He lied down and placed his back towards me. 

"I'll teach you the how to flirt with girls. " 

" You don't get in the way of our parents and I might help you with homework not do it for you, " he said. ' That's even better. ' I thought.

" Deal, " I said.

That night I didn't get much sleep. Scratch that I didn't sleep. Stiles used me as a pillow and slept like a silent cat . I was turned on the whole time and I cleaned my underwear twice on the river and I was down to one . When I came back I tried to get some sleep but my body was to excited because of his smell and the second he hugged me my last underwear was lost. I did not expect my body to react that sensitively at his touch . Before I left I took a picture. Well more than one with my phone while he smiled in his sleep. 

After I cleaned myself a third time. I kicked some rocks on the side of the river. I looked at my phone and it flashed 5AM. When I came back to the camping sight Steven was already awake on his knees and he prepared another fire.

" I know what you're up to kiddo. " He said.

" What? " I asked. 

" The broken tent and the sleeping bags. The restraining order. The bullying and fighting over the same girl? "

I stood there with my hands in my pocket and pretended to be confused. 

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Get a room beside Stiles. [ X ]  
> 2.Make Jackson smell like Stiles. [ ]  
> 3.Take a sleeping [X], happy[ ], sad[ ], angry[ ], perverted[ ] picture of Stiles.  
> 4.Make Stiles smell like Jackson. [ ]  
> 5.Take naked pictures of Stiles. [ ]  
> 6\. Know Stiles likes and dislikes. [ ]  
> 7\. Make Stiles mine. [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone. Kudos and comments always participated.


End file.
